A Modern Flame
by The Detective Prince
Summary: Yukiko begins to try and play games with her boss, Madara, who keeps coming round for 'nightly visits'. one-shot. AU. Contains Lemon! :  MadaraxOC


Detective Prince here! If you're familiar with me, and my main work going on right now (A Fresh Snowfall) then Yukiko (My OC paired with Madara) needs no introduction. I've had this story in me for a while now. I was asked by a friend a while back to do a Mukiko (Yesss. Mukiko) story based on how I think their relationship would be in modern times. So it turned into Modern Flame. I might add another chapter later on in time while I'll call something like "Fresh Ice." But this will be all for now. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>A Modern Flame<strong>

Yukiko was lying down on her sofa, a laptop warming her lap. She flicked her unruly white fringe out of her crimson red eyes. It made her wonder why she even bothered with it anymore. Not as much as her inbox was making her wonder why she even bothered with her work anymore.

From just next to her head, being propped by several cushions, her phone began to vibrate. It was over in a second, she rolled her eyes, first her emails were flooding in and now her phone had decided to inundate her with texts.

She grabbed her phone and flicked it open. One word. She groaned. Who sent one word texts? Why bother?

_Busy? - Madara_

She stared at her laptop screen. Over 100 emails...It was his business she was keeping afloat! He could go off on days out with his brother, she was stuck doing...Well she'd long forgotten what she was doing. It came to her automatically now. If he'd been just her boss she could easily have said to him she was working hard.

Easily.

She began to type out her response.

_Yes and no. Why do you ask? - Yukiko x_

Yukiko sat up a bit before the buzzer to her flat went off.

"Work!" she yelled, placing her laptop off of her lap and onto the floor, she got up and grabbed her phone as it began to ring. "Yes?"

"Is that an answer to my question?" a deep smooth voice asked her. Yukiko tried to roll her eyes and sigh but instead she smirked a little.

"Now this is just harassment, sir," she joked.

"Take it up with your boss, who you should now be buzzing in," Yukiko obliged, wondering why he always insisted on forgetting he had a key to her apartment.

A minute later and there was a knock on her door. Her cat, Kiyoshi, immediately leapt off of a kitchen counter and ran to the door.

"Back, Kiyoshi!" she laughed, opening the door.

And there he was. Her "boss". An arrogant smirk on his lips as he walked past her. She shook her head. What sort of boss wore a black shirt and jeans?

Her white cat followed Madara obediently, his tail swishing from side to side as his amber eyes gazed upon him with...cat admiration.

"You've got caviare on you," Yukiko pointed out, noting that Madara had a plastic bag in his hand.

"I do but what makes your cat always think I'm giving it to him?" Madara asked, sitting on her sofa like he owned her own home.

"He's a cat. He'll find a way of getting just a little bit off of you,"

Kiyoshi mewed as he leapt onto the arm of the sofa.

"So...I heard you wanted to file a harassment case? Against whom?" at one point in her life, Yukiko had been put off by his arrogance however he owned a large business empire and wouldn't be a very good businessman without his ego...No matter how oversized she thought it was at times.

"Against my boss who keeps showing up at my apartment in the evening and leaves by the morning," Yukiko swiftly retorted.

"And that annoys you? Just don't let him in, I hardly think he'll fire you for it," Madara jokingly advised. "Or perhaps he will just to prove he can," his deep grey eyes were full of mischief.

"Unfortunately I live in a building that he owns, one of many. And..." her phone vibrated in her hand.

_I thought I was seeing you tonight? - Kai _

She groaned, having lost track of time.

"Madara...I need to..." he was up as soon as she tried to explain to him, his lips on hers, his tongue slowly caressing hers. One of his hands ran through her white hair while the other...She couldn't quite tell where the other was, too absorbed in his kiss.

Suddenly she realised where his other hand was, ripping her phone from her grasp. He pulled from their kiss as soon as he had it.

"Hm? Kai, eh? You still see him? I could send him some pictures that would make that poor excuse for a lawyer cry," Madara teased, typing something out on her phone.

"Madara, please," she tried to grab her phone back from him, in a rather juvenile way he held it high above her head, taking advantage of her shortness.

"Beg me again and I'll reconsider. There was that video the other week as well...Ah...And the security footage from that time in the office..."

"Please, Madara, let me handle it," she pleaded, he watched her for a moment before laughing and handing her phone back to her, she read the text he'd began typing out.

_I bet I can make you beg for me. _

She sighed and rolled her eyes. She didn't know why she even bothered with the dating game when her boss would show up for his 'nightly visits'. And what man could compare with Madara Uchiha anyway? Every woman wanted him. So why, of all people, did he insist on torturing his poor personal assistant and then sleep with her? She'd asked him before. It was simply because she played her part so well. She was able to sit in a business room and be very professional and then when he came round to see her she was able to act accordingly then as well.

Yukiko laughed suddenly, confusing Madara who swiftly turned around, realising that Kiyoshi had his head buried into the bag he'd brought and was eating the contents.

"You damn cat!" he picked the cat up, who was gleefully licking his lips. "You're going OUT," he slid the door to Yukiko's balcony open and placed Kiyoshi down outside, sliding the door shut and locking the cat out on the other side who mewed pathetically.

"You know he hates it outside," Yukiko protested, however Madara slid the curtain across, hiding the cat from her view.

"Who hates it outside? I don't see anyone else here but you," he approached her again. "That's coming out of your pay, unless you have an idea of some other way of repaying me," his right hand ran up her neck to her cheek. "Any idea?"

For once though, Yukiko wanted to play him a little bit, she placed her hand over his.

"Not really, sir, you'll have to cut my pay...Excuse me for a moment," Madara watched her disappear into her bedroom and so followed her, until she went into her bathroom. He sighed, lying down on her double bed. He was so certain that no other man had even been in her bed though. She liked to play around with idea of dating other men, perhaps as an attempt to make him jealous and yet she always folded before it got physical.

Yukiko didn't like physical relationships, which made her one with him all the more satisfying to him.

Madara unbuttoned his shirt, growling softly to himself.

"Just what is she..."

He suddenly heard the shower turn on, smirking to himself he opened the door. Yukiko was either the best actress ever or she was honestly blissfully unaware he was now tentatively creeping into her bathroom, throwing his shirt into her bedroom before quietly shutting the door behind him.

Madara found himself hesitating slightly.

_Surely she must know I'm in here..._

Either way, he was going to make sure she found out, slowly slipping his jeans and boxers off as well.

The sight of Yukiko, the water slowly trickling down her pale skin, was enough to have him aroused to full hardness.

He opened the shower door, Yukiko not even reacting to him except for giving him a sideways glance.

She'd known he'd been there and was just...not caring?

Madara growled, pressing her against the tiled wall.

Her red eyes had a flicker of fear in them for a moment, and then it became amusement.

"See..." she pressed a finger against his chest. "He's harassing me again," she laughed softly. She was being bold, which made a change from her usual complete submission to him.

"You want me to harass you properly?" before she was given a chance to answer his lips were on hers, her hands ran up his soaked back and then through his hair, tugging slightly.

His hands were staying firmly on her hips, he grinded hard against her causing her to gasp suddenly, her grip on his hair tightening slightly.

They separated for their bothersome need to breathe.

"Don't try to pretend you don't love this," he purred into her ear, nipping it harshly. "Now be a good assistant and do as I say," his hand slowly moved down to her thigh before it found its way up to her more sensitive area. His fingers gently stroking against her sensitive fold while his mouth was sucking and nipping at her neck. She softly moaned as he slowly pressed two fingers into her.

"Madara...Not in my new shower..." she managed, still trying to put up one last wall of defence.

"I damn well paid for this shower and I'll use it however I see fit," he viciously growled, choosing to ignore the fact the woman seemed to like her showers ridiculously hot. She knew what he was saying though. She basically no longer had a choice. His fingers slowly working deeper into her as their lips reconnected into a fiery kiss, her hands gripping fistfuls of ebony as he pressed his body even harder against her. His tongue teased hers, his mouth completely smothered her moans and mewls.

Her legs trembled slightly, her heart pounding in her chest...Yukiko was trying so hard to keep her sanity for a change and yet she felt it was reeling out her of grasp. Their lips pulled apart for breath again. She found herself panting, looking into his smouldering grey eyes. Her crimsons eyes shut, savouring the bliss he was giving her. And then suddenly it was gone, his fingers pulled out of her. His hands ran up her hips and up to her waist.

"Madara?" she gave him a puzzled look, he never just...stopped.

"Hm? Yes?" he kissed behind her ear, laughing softly. "You want something, my dear?"

"I...Please don't stop," Yukiko pleaded, placing her hand in one of his. "Please...release..." it was only when he'd stopped had she realised her shower was still running, looking up for a moment at the water falling down onto them. She closed her eyes. "Please."

He turned the shower off suddenly.

"Tell me what you want, Yukiko, and I will give it to you," he pulled away from her completely, her eyes taking in the glorious sight of his wet, dripping naked body. The tiny droplets of water from his hair rolling down his toned chest, as his lips curved to his signature arrogant smirk, his grey eyes narrowed slightly with a lustful fire deep in them. Yukiko melted, as any woman would. Almost stumbling forward onto him with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Please...take me," she begged him, her chest flushed against his, feeling his length pressed against her stomach. When she first started this little affair with Madara, the very sight of his thick arousal would frighten her and make her very nervous.

How far away those days seemed now that she no longer cared, and in fact enjoyed the sight and feel of it.

Madara grabbed her wrist, leading her out of the shower, slamming her back against the bathroom door, his lips collided with hers and quickly his tongue surged into her mouth without any further warning. While she was preoccupied in their kiss, he fumbled with the door handle and opened the door. He led her, not breaking their kiss at all, to her bed and pulled her on top of him where she lay, deeply focussed on their tongues as they danced for some sort of control. Madara placed on hand at the back of her head, suddenly taking complete control of the kiss, fully overwhelming her.

Yukiko groaned, her legs straddling his hips as she slowly pulled away from her lover's lips and sat up with a playful smile, her hands resting on his chest. His hands ran up her thighs to her hips, knowing exactly what was coming next. She lifted her hips and then slowly...oh so slowly...he penetrated her. His jaw clenched as he tried not to rush her and thrust into her, instead a deep feral growl was unleashed from him. It was only a few seconds but it seemed to take an eternity to fill her completely.

She was still for a moment, savouring that feeling before she slowly began to move up and down his length. It wasn't long before Madara gripped her hips and thrusted up into her, causing her to cry out. Even on top of him, Yukiko wasn't the dominant one at all, he continued to surge into her deeper and harder as her name burst from his lips in broken pants and moans. She felt a ball of fire tightly bound deep within her, her only thought being that this fire couldn't possibly stay within her.

Beneath her, Madara groaned, his grip on her hips tightening as his muscles began to tense up.

Her hands curled into tightly clenched fists, her moans becoming louder and her breathing became erratic. She...couldn't possibly contain herself anymore as she tilted her head back in one scream of his name and her fire was completely released, her walls clenching around his length and he joined her in her world of white hot pleasure, the whole world fizzling out for those sweet moments of orgasm. Yukiko rolled off of Madara, one of his arms holding her close to his body, her head nestled on his chest.

"I'll be in the office tomorrow, I think I'll stay the night. Want a lift to work tomorrow?" he asked, his voice much more quiet than usual.

"If you think it'll be okay for me and you to turn up at work together, then yes, thank you,"

* * *

><p>"Why do I have over two hundred damn emails?" Madara yelled at Yukiko, right outside his office for everyone to hear.<p>

"I'm sorry, sir, something came up," she quickly countered. A small group of workers were around the corner, savouring the PA finally getting told off for her occasional negligence to her work.

"Oh...Something came up, did it? Let me ask you, Yukiko, do you think something will be coming up tonight as well?" he asked her, his voice thick with a condescending tone. She quietly watched him for a moment.

"Now that you mention it, sir, I think it might,"

From where the workers were, none of them could see her smile as she said this.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...I'm glad that's out of my system and now I can get back to writing A Fresh Snowfall, eh? :) <strong>

**Review and stuffs! :D **


End file.
